Words
by mutt712
Summary: Words are so important. At least, to Hermione Granger it was. A conversation between Hermione and the man she loves on her wedding day. (Initially a one-shot, but now a Drabble.) A series of unrelated one shots that display Draco and Hermione's complicated love.
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing belongs to me. Just some thoughts I had. Characters all belong to the amazing jk Rowling!**

* * *

"She looks beautiful."

"Absolutely _darling_. The pair of them –"

"Unlikely couple, but _still_ right you are, Molly…"

"They've had it coming for years. Even a blind person could see that they were meant for one another."

Hermione Granger looked positively radiant and she knew it. She smiled her usual smile as she made her way through the throng of people at her reception, accepting the best wishes and heartfelt congratulations.

Of course, her husband was nowhere in sight and she reckoned he was probably off getting hammered somewhere with his friends. It was typical of him, but she wouldn't complain about it. No, she _had_ chosen _him_ after all.

Her eyes automatically searched for that one face in the crowd that guaranteed her a full minute of never ceasing palpitations.

"You're staring again," Ginny whispered. "C'mon, Hermione, just move along now…"

Shaking her head almost imperceptibly, Hermione thanked the heavens that she had Ginny as her maid of honour. She really didn't know what she would do without her today.

The two of them silently made their way over to the fountain by the bushes. It was a lovely piece of magic, really. Done up by Arthur himself, Hermione had to appreciate his gesture. It was a representation of a heart within a hand, with lots of barbed wires interconnecting the two.

Hermione remembered reading somewhere that this particular image represented the belief that actions and feelings were always related.

"You look a _mess_," Ginny stated bluntly.

Hermione put on her fake smile, knowing full well she was displaying her full set of teeth. "Well, when you marry the man you despise…"

Ginny merely looked on, picking at the hem of her skirt. They both knew what she was talking about, but Hermione supposed Ginny was running out of comforting words to say. "Look…I don't know what else to tell to you, Hermione."

"I know…and it's not your fault Ginny," Hermione said, shaking her head sadly. "I just need a minute." Her best friend looked on, unconvinced. "I'll be okay, I promise."

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

The confidence in her voice could have fooled Voldemort even. As Hermione watched Ginny's red curls bounce away, she let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. Carefully drawing out her wand, she cast a quick _Muffliato_ around her so nobody would hear her drawn out sighs.

"I thought you'd be here."

Hermione didn't turn her head an inch. She knew he'd find her sooner or later. "Lucky you, then."

"Why are you so mad at me, Hermione?"

"If you don't know, I can't help you."

"Bullshit."

Hermione's head snapped around and she faced the man that was responsible for making her heartbeat accelerate. "You said you loved me."

"And I still do."

"Then why didn't you _fight_ for me?"

Irritation flickered across his face. He didn't sneer anymore, Hermione had forgotten that about him. "_Fight_ for you, Granger? We were together for four years! And you wanted us to remain in secrecy. How is that fair to me?"

"Only until I found a way to break the news to Harry and Ron!" Hermione hissed.

"You had four years, Hermione," Draco said, matching her angry tone. "Six if you count those two ridiculous years I spent chasing you. And then one day when I ask you about it, you up and leave."

"And you never tried to ask me to come back home? It never occurred to you?" Hermione asked, disbelief written all over her face.

"I thought you were done with me."

"You know I loved you, you know how _much_ loved you, Draco…I was angry, I was _mad_ at you. But I expected you to come for me. I didn't know you would leave me out to dry like that."

Hermione felt his warm hand cover hers. Oh, how she missed that. Her heart ached with so much longing she could feel her chest constrict painfully. "I miss you, Granger," Draco's voice was soft, but firm. "I miss you so fucking much. Come home to me, _please_."

"Draco, you know I can't, not now - not like this…" Hermione said. She knew how weak her protests sounded. _Ask me again_, she begged silently. _Ask me again and I'll go with you right now._

She turned to face him, and inhaled his sharp scent. He smelt as clean and fresh as he always did. His grey eyes brown into her brown ones and she felt like a puddle of liquid as he searched her soul. He always had that effect on her.

He leaned in and Hermione decided to meet him halfway. She pressed her lips tightly against his, not caring if she was in her wedding dress, kissing anyone else but her husband.

His tongue traced gently across her bottom lip as his hand reached up to cup her face. _Ask me again_.

She took a deep breath. If she broke the kiss, she would know if he'd repeat his question. She leaned deeper into the kiss.

_Ask me now_.

They paused, having for air. He leaned his forehead against hers and smirked his devilish smirk at her.

His lips were twisting to form words. Words she knew she'd been waiting to hear. Damn this wedding to hell. She _belonged_ with him. She knew it, and so did he.

"I hope he makes you happy, Granger."

Hermione closed her eyes, feeling her ears burn red hot. She'd expected too much, once again. Her tears were thick as they cascaded down her cheek. Her heart was breaking into so many pieces. Draco swiped his thumb across her cheek, wiping away her hot tears.

The crunching on leaves around them made Draco stand up and stuff his hand into his pocket. Hermione felt the chilly autumn air on her face once more.

"Hermione?" The footsteps were calculated, measured. "Ron's looking for you...something about a bride and groom shot?"

"Just a minute, Harry," Hermione replied, drying her eyes the best she could. Draco's posture was stiff as he stood in front of her, head tilted up to watch the beginning of the sun setting.

Hermione brushed her fingertips against Draco's free hands. He didn't turn around.

Hermione sighed as she gathered her beautiful dress and walked towards Harry.

_Call out to me_, she thought, desperately.

_Call out to me, Draco._ She put step after step behind her, walking further and further away from the one man she had given her soul to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nothing belongs to me! It all belongs to the wonderful j.k Rowling. Remember to review please! ;)**

* * *

Her bottom lip was caught between her teeth. She was trying to muffle the short puffs of breath that escaped her.

"Granger," he growled, moving so slowly. "Look at me."

She turned her head a fraction of an inch, to meet silver irises. _This_ was how he liked her. Frazzled, her curls coming undone, her face a pretty shade of crimson - all because of him.

"D-Draco, please," she practically whimpered.

His fingers drove forcefully into her – three, she judged- and she choked a little from the sudden intrusion. It wasn't as though she wasn't welcoming enough – she was sodding wet as it is. It had just been such a long time since she was filed properly.

"Why are you so fucking tight, Granger?" Draco hissed, rubbing her clitoris with his thumb. "Doesn't Weasel fuck you proper?"

Hermione leaned back against his chest, not really knowing what the proper reply to his question would be, so she settled on the first thing that came to mind, "Not like you do."

In a feral move, Draco had tugged down his trousers and freed his erection. His fingers had left her, and Hermione was grounding against him, seeking relief from the throbbing ache down below.

He pushed into her tight walls, feeling her clench around him almost immediately. He could see down her front, where her breasts jiggled from their movement.

_In…out…in…out_.

He watched as though enthralled as Hermione chanted his name, meeting him thrust for thrust. When she was close, she reached up to tweak her own rosy buds, and that sent him flying off the edge as well. Taking over, he made sure he rolled each bud between his fingers as he slammed into her.

She was still quaking in his arms five minutes after bliss. Gently, he extracted himself from her, kissing the nape of her neck almost too gently.

"That was exquisite," he whispered.

"Tell me about it," Hermione said lazily, her voice a slow hum as she reveled in post-coital glow. "You never fail to push all my buttons…"

"Really?" Draco said, and Hermione could hear the smirk in his voice. He tweaked her nipple once more, earning a brief smack and giggle from Hermione as she was still feeling all sensitive.

Turning around, she looked so beautiful, Draco wanted to do nothing more than to whisk her away home with him.

She knew he wouldn't say it, so this time, she said it for him. "I love you, Draco."

He struggled for what seemed like hours before replying, "I know."

If she was disappointed, she didn't show it on her face. But Draco knew where to look for it – it was in her eyes. She always had that bollocks Muggle phrase handy – eyes are the windows to a person's soul. If he was honest, right now, he could see anguish, despair and love mingling behind those chocolate ones.

She stood there a moment longer, before standing on her tiptoes and pressing a soft kiss to Draco's lips. It was always like that after they had sex – she was always gentle and touchy, and while he liked to be that way too, he knew he wouldn't be able to leave her side if he acted that way. He bit down on her lip harder than usual, eliciting a soft whimper from her.

"I have to get back," she said regretfully, pulling away from him.

"So go," Draco said, putting some distance between them as he fixed his clothes. "You leave first…I need to Apparate back to the Manor to freshen up."

And there it was. It was a done deal. They had fucked each other raw, and there was no chance of _any_ strings being attached.

"He- he wants a child, Draco," Hermione said, keeping her voice calm as she watched an array of emotions cross Draco's face. "I've been putting it off –"

"Don't," Draco said gruffly. "You never told me how to live my life and I'm not going to do that to you."

Hermione nodded almost stupidly. Her chest felt cold and she slipped her dress up to cover her barred breasts.

"I suppose this is goodbye?" Draco asked, almost curtly.

"Yeah," Hermione replied, her voice quivering. "I suppose it is."

They were never big on words. Hermione had learnt to understand that, but still, he thought she would try one last time, "Draco, please just tell me –"

"Goodbye, Granger." His voice was a strangled calm, and he Disapparated before she could do anything else. She choked back a few sobs, and swallowed the threatening onslaught of tears.

She fixed her dress the best she could and muttered a quick spell to arrange her hair appropriately. Gently pushing the portrait door open, Hermione stepped out from the concealed hole that she and Draco briefly sought romance in.

"Thought I'd find you here," Ginny said, leaning against the wall opposite the painting.

"Ginny…" Hermione began, only to be cut off by Ginny's palm that was facing her.

"You took a while…and Harry wanted to search for you. I thought it was best that I came up here instead."

"Ginny, thank you –"

"Don't thank me, Hermione," Ginny said sadly. "You've been married to Ron _five_ years. This is _your_ anniversary party you're throwing downstairs and you – you're up here fucking someone else?" Ginny drew in a breath of air. "Merlin, Hermione…"

"I love him," Hermione said simply, not bothering to lie. "Do you know what it feels like? To want him everyday? Every second of everyday? And to know that I'm magically bonded to Ron who's _still_ fucking Lavander Brown?"

"Hermione –"

"No, you don't get to judge me, Ginny," Hermione said abruptly. "Not everyone gets to have the fairy tale ending you and Harry have been blessed with. The rest of us – we just do the best we can under the circumstances."

It was a tense moment as the two witches stared at one another. Ginny pulled out her wand after a few seconds and Hermione was prepared to throw her off non-verbally. Instead, Ginny aimed her wand at her neck and muttered a few incantations.

"Love bites," she explained.

Hermione nodded gratefully, and began to walk towards the stairs where she could hear the murmur from the crowd gathered below.

"He'll say it back one day, Hermione," Ginny said, wrapping her hand over Hermione's.

They walked back down to the party, Hermione studiously avoiding bedroom she passed on the next landing where she could see Ron grunting as the bedsprings squealed. She even caught a high-pitched giggle – one she had no trouble recognizing from hearing in all those years back in Hogwarts.

Ginny clasped her hand tighter, steering her sister-in-law away from that sight. They eventually returned to the guests, where Hermione allowed champagne and wine to wash away the bubbling hatred she had for Ron and the gaping hole in her heart where she knew Draco Malfoy resided.

This wasn't so different from her wedding day, she realized. He simply wasn't going to say the words she needed to hear.


	3. Chapter 3

**I was bored! I realize nobody likes my one-shots. Haha oh well. At least I'm getting these misc thoughts out of my head. Its bothersome when i'm trying to write my other stories and these mismatched scenarios just wont go away.**

**Review if you have the time :) Thanks again for reading!**

**Nothing belongs to me, it all belongs to JK Rowling. **

* * *

They were at her place this time. Hermione bit her lip nervously.

"Stop it."

She turned her head a fraction of an inch. "Stop what?"

"You know – you're thinking about things. Don't over-complicate it."

"I'm _not_ –"

"You are," Draco insisted, dragging himself into a sitting position. He leaned against the headboard, and Hermione had a full view of his chiseled abs. He reached across her to grab the pack of Marlboros that was on the nightstand. "You always try to ask me deep, meaningful questions after we fuck, Granger…and I have to be frank, it's a bit of a mood killer."

Hermione huffed. She hated when he cussed, and yet, a part of her tingled so shameless whenever he did. It made her feel as though he understood that she was just as much of a person as anyone else. There was no need to walk on eggshells around her. She didn't need the cushioning.

"Go on then," Draco sounded amused. "Ask away."

Now that he said that, she wanted to sock him in the face for sounding so tickled. But she decided to plunge ahead with her question anyway. "Do you think we'll ever leave Astoria and Ron?"

Draco's face darkened. Hermione sat up and pulled the covers to shield her chest. Draco didn't answer her, but her movements caught his attention. He gently tugged away at the thin sheet veiling her ample bosom. "It's not like I haven't seen these before…" he grunted. "Beauty is meant to be admired…"

His cigarette was dangling from the side of his lips and he sucked on it, making the tip glow red. "No," he said simply. He glanced at Hermione's hurt expression. "Don't look so surprised."

"Well, I am."

"Why?"

"You're a fucking bastard, you know that?"

"You asked the question…"

"I didn't ask you to be honest!"

"You'd rather have me lie to you instead?"

"No," Hermione snapped, suddenly feeling very embarrassed. She was angry, and she felt used to her bones. "I – don't- I don't fucking know, Draco, I wanted you to be honest, but not to the point of being fucking hateful!"

She swung her legs off the bed, reaching down for her panties that were torn badly. She grabbed her wand from the nightstand and mumbled a quick _Reparo_.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know. Away. Anywhere where I don't have to see you."

"Granger…" his voice was soft. "_Please_." He looped a hand around her waist, pulling her back towards him. He peppered her neck with kisses. She was putty in his hands, really. "I told you these questions were fucking cock blockers…"

"You said mood killers."

"Same difference."

"Why are you so certain we wont leave them and create a future for ourselves?"

He sighed into her shoulder and she could smell the cigarette on his breath. This wasn't really going the way he expected it to. She was supposed to drop the topic by now.

"If you wanted to leave him, you would have."

"That's not fair, I could say the same for you and –"

"It _is_. If I really wanted to leave her I would. But I didn't. I'm not going to. Just like how you're not going to either."

"Then what the hell are we doing? I thought there was something between us, I mean after all these years, don't pretend to have a heart of stone Draco! Why wont you just _tell_ me you love me?"

"Do I need to, Granger? I have a son. I'm still owling you every fucking week. I should use my Sundays to play Quidditch with my child but I'm here with you –"

"I didn't make you –"

"My point exactly. I don't know how to define _us_ –"

"I think the word is _affair_. Infidelity. Cheaters. I don't know – you pick," Hermione interrupted angrily.

"We married the wrong people."

"This is wrong. So _wrong._"

"And yet here you are. You can't keep away from me, the same way I can't keep away from you because we…we just _belong._ Marriage, the people we dated in between…it doesn't matter. Because no matter where I am or who I'm with Granger, all I can think about is how much when I turn around, I want to see _you_ standing there right next to me."

"It's not too late."

"It is," Draco replied, now stubbing out his cigarette. His hands started roaming her body again. "You've settled for the boring Weasley routine, and breaking it means breaking your whole system. And I'm not about to allow my son to grow up in a broken family."

"I won't let it be broken, Draco."

He paused, his hand hovering over her belly button. "I'm not going to say it, Granger."

"It's just three words, Draco. Say it, and I'll drop everything for you."

"Let's fuck, Granger."

Hermione blinked her tears away. He was never going to say it. He would spend minutes spinning up elegant shit about how they belonged together, but he would never say he loved her.

She allowed him to lay her down, and watched as he crawled atop her. His lips were everywhere and she was losing her righteous thoughts.

She promised herself this was the last.

He was never going to say it. She was never going to stop expecting his mail on Sundays.


	4. Chapter 4

**The last. Simply because I've got a new story to channel more Draco Hermione scenes! Yay~~~**

**Nothing belongs to me, it** **belongs to the wonderful Jk Rowling!**

* * *

"Hermione when are you going to stop this?"

She tightened her grip on her mug. Trust Ginny to come up with the most ridiculous questions even before she had her morning coffee.

"If you love him, then end it with Ron and go back to him. Nobody's judging you..."Ginny pressed.

Hermione took a deep breath, instantly regretting her decision to invite Ginny to sleepover when Harry and Ron were on a mission. She would have invited Draco, but she was going cold turkey on him.

"It's not that clear cut, Gin,"Hermione replied carefully. "Ron...he...I - I married Ron. Whatever chance Draco and I had...it ended when we ended our relationship."

"Merlin, Hermione...for someone so brilliant you're really shite when it comes to matters of the heart..." Ginny let out a long, drawn out sigh.

"Would you _stop_?" If there was one thing that irked her to no end, it was snide quips at her intelligence. "I'm glad you've kept this matter to yourself but you don't get off anywhere by telling me what to do with my life."

"You're moping around, you refuse to have kids-"

"I didn't _refuse_! Ronald is busy -"

"Do you know where he really is right now? What he's doing?" Ginny's face looked pinched. "Because they were allowed to bring someone on this raid. It's a harmless one up in Sweden, and Ron's already got a plus one. Harry invited me along but I told him we've already got plans."

It felt similar to being slapped in the face. "Harry _knows_ and he - he didn't tell me?"

"Hermione, the whole world knows! Harry's caught between his two best friends. He knows that you're still hung up on Malfoy and I'm sure my brother didn't hold back any information about his escapades with Lav Lav."

The conversation was getting sour. Hermione could feel a migraine forming and she massaged her temples with her nimble fingers. "I don't know what you want me to say, Gin..."she said finally. "It's been a rough few years with Ron -"

"You two don't even share a bed! How the hell can you even call it a marriage?"

"HE DOESN'T EVER WANT TO TELL ME HE LOVES ME!" Hermione exploded. The mug she was holding exploded and the little shards bounced off the kitchen counter top. "He said it once, only once when we broke up and he's determined never to say it again. I don't want to go running into the arms of a man who can't express his feelings from a man who doesn't even have feelings for me, alright?"

"That's bullshit and you know it! You ended things with Malfoy because you were afraid of telling Ron and Harry,"Ginny argued fiercely. "I'm telling you now, Harry and I - we don't care who you want to marry so long as he keeps you happy. Ron is certainly _not_ the one for you! I don't know why -"

"He has a son, Ginny. It's a nuclear family. Do you think I want to be responsible for breaking up that family?" Hermione turned her attention to the broken mug. "Reparo," she muttered. She watched as the mug sealed itself back together.

"Astoria drops her child off at the play group that James and Al attend," Ginny said quietly. "Do you know how many times she's forgotten to pick the poor boy up? I've been around to that place - she's either jacked up on Muggle prescriptions that she Confunded the local pharmacist into giving her or asleep from too much Elderflower wine."

"She's got issues, I'm not denying that."

"She has issues because her husband is gone thrice a week, for the past six years, shagging you up against walls."

"Get out," Hermione snapped. "Get out from my house. I just can't deal with your shite right now."

Ginny held up her hands, her brown eyes heavy with disappointment. "I'm telling you because I know Ron is content with living his life this way. But you have the courage to break out from it, so do it. Go back to Malfoy. No one's judging you. I promise."

"Get out."

* * *

The banging on her apartment door woke her up.

She wanted to curse whoever it was who was knocking that loudly. She felt annoyed at first. Then she felt confused. Nobody knew she was here.

She'd moved our from her home into this apartment exactly a week ago. She didn't know she was going to do it.

It was when Ron asked her if she had the detergent to remove the lipstick stain from his collar that did it. She slapped him so hard in the face that it turned pale instead of red.

At least she had the decency to cover up behind herself. Affair or not, she still respected his dignity. Ron was different. He thought it was his second calling.

"Who is it?" She called out, quickly bunning her hair.

There was no reply but the banging thudded. She wondered of it was Ron, coming back to apologize. She pulled the door open, ready to to send him away.

"Where the hell have you been?"

Her eyes widened with surprise. She'd forgot to consider the possibility of Draco Malfoy showing up at her front door.

"I've been...around," she replied slowly. "What's it to you?"

"What's it to me?" Draco shouted, barging past her and into her apartment. "You disappear off the face of the planet and hide out in this rat hole - do you know fucking hard it was to track you down, Granger? Who the fuck goes off the grid like that?"

"It's the Unplottable charm I put on this place," Hermione replied a little smugly. She was groggy from too much sleep if that was possible.

"I know. Practically had to knock on every fucking door until the man downstairs confirmed that a a bushy haired woman moved upstairs a few days ago."

"Knock on every door?" Hermione's jaw came slight undone. "What are you going on about?"

"Well you left no clues! I knew you were in this place -"

"This is Muggle London, Draco," Hermione replied swiftly. "How did you manage to find me?"

"Does it matter?" He looked angry. His cheeks were tinged and he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Yes."

"You mentioned growing up on Prinsep Avenue."

"When?"

"I don't know, one of those nights we had - it just popped up in my head - I don't a usually keep track..."

"Right. You don't. Which is why you spent your Saturday harassing my neighbours?"

He glared at her. She grinned back at him.

"You left Weasel." It wasn't a question.

She walked towards him, slowly, deliberately. "About time, don't you think?"

He looked at her, a little taken aback by her words. But his face quickly composed itself into nonchalance. He was good at masking his surprise.

"You're-"

"I'm yours, Draco."

It was a few seconds before Draco covered the gap between them. He kissed her roughly.

He tugged the giant tshirt over her head impatiently. They were so close when Hermione put a hand to his chest.

"Draco -"

"I love you Granger."

She kissed him some more. He was just waiting till she was his again.


End file.
